


Awkward

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [13]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Katrielle Layton, Awkwardness, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Social Issues, Stim Toys, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Katrielle struggles with social issues on dates, which might explain why she has only ever had one second date in the past. But now she is dating Emiliana, and she knows dates will be so much easier with someone who understands her.[Prompt 10: Awkward]





	Awkward

She’s not saying she dislikes being autistic (far from it; she loves the way her autism makes her think differently to everyone else), but the social issues Katrielle struggles with because of her autism can pose a challenge sometimes.

Normally, her social issues aren’t a problem. She works with Ernest and Sherl, who both fully understand her quirks, and her job is the perfect use of her skills. And everyone she meets on her investigations never seems to care anyway.

But when she needs to go on dates… well, her social issues pose a huge problem then. Dates are hard enough as it is (Ernest is awful on dates: he stammers and blushes and spills his drinks down himself), but when you struggle with spontaneous conversation, they become a nightmare. Because dates are such an awkward setup, with massive amounts of endless conversation and she has to try and talk and not make herself look weird because she doesn’t want to ruin her date. And when you’re a lesbian, there are even fewer dating options out there, which makes every date important (and makes it annoying and stressful when Kat struggles her way through the dates with limited success). With all of this considered, it makes sense that Kat has never had very many dates – and even fewer second dates.

Which is what makes tonight’s date so important. For the first time since she was at sixth form, Kat has made it to a second date. After a successful attempt at asking Emiliana Perfetti out on a date, the two of them had their first date in one of the posh Italian restaurants on the other side of London. The menus were all in Italian so Emiliana had to order for them both, but Kat didn’t mind; after all, she got to see her date showing off her ability to fluently speak another language, and Emiliana taught her a few phrases in Italian. And the date went rather well, because, at the end, Emiliana asked about a second date. And a delighted Kat gave her a kiss on the cheek and promised to have another date the following week.

And she couldn’t believe it. Back at the office, she babbled to Ernest and Sherl about the date and how much she liked Emiliana and how everything actually went well for once. And her friends were happy for her, with Ernest giving her a hug and Sherl congratulating her without a hint of sarcasm. And she was just so happy. Maybe, finally, she was on her way to getting a girlfriend!

\---

On the evening of their second date, Katrielle is due to meet Emiliana at the cinema. She stands outside in her new dress (Ernest helped her choose it; it is dark blue with light blue patterns that look like clouds), holding a bouquet of flowers and chewing on the chewable stim toy that she bought last week (it is red and looks like a top hat). She doesn’t know why she feels anxious, after all, this is probably going to go well. But she thinks her lack of experience with second dates is making her apprehensive. She just hopes this will go well.

When she spots Emiliana in the distance, Kat spits out the stim toy and shoves it into her pocket. And she holds out the flowers and walks over to meet her.

“Hi, Emiliana!” she says, immediately realising her voice was too loud. She starts to go red.

“Hello, Katrielle,” Emiliana says, smiling slightly.

“Um… I’ve got these for you,” Kat says, handing Emiliana the flowers.

Emiliana studies the flowers and gives them a sniff. “Thank you.”

“Sorry that I always get you flowers,” Kat babbles. “Only I don’t know what else to get you.” She grimaces, wondering why she just said that. “Sorry.”

“It isn’t a problem, Katrielle,” Emiliana says. “I like flowers.”

Kat smiles, relieved. This is why she thinks she and Emiliana have something special, because Emiliana knows just how she works.

“And I have something for you, as it happens.”

Emiliana reaches into her bag and pulls out a box of chocolates. Kat grins and Emiliana chuckles.

“I knew you would like this,” she says.

Kat laughs. “Me and chocolate make a good pair. Just like us.” She groans and goes even redder. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologise,” Emiliana says. “You know, I think you might be right.”

“Really?”

She nods. “Yes. I think… I think we may prove to make a good pair. Just like Katrielle Layton and chocolate.”

Kat giggles with relief. “Just like me and chocolate.” Trying to stop laughing, she clears her throat and hold out her arm. “Well then, would you like to go and watch the film?”

Emiliana smiles and takes her arm. “Of course I would.”

And they head off into the cinema to watch a film and have their second date.


End file.
